


Why would you ever kiss me?

by fancywallpaper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cabin Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Pining, harry is a dumb gay, i don't know what to tag someone help me, it might be a christmas fic so stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancywallpaper/pseuds/fancywallpaper
Summary: “Oh I guess I’m just a little cold,” Harry said with a tiny shiver.“Oh, don’t worry, I got you! Here take this,” Louis proceeded to take off his sweater and hand it out to Harry.“Go on, put it on. I don’t need it.''Hesitantly Harry took the sweater and pulled it over his head. It felt like a warm hug on him, almost like Louis was hugging Harry.“Thank you, feels warmer already.”“Please it even looks better on you than it did on me!”***Harry has had a crush on Louis since day one of Uni and a weekend at the Horan lake house seems like the perfect opportunity to get Louis' attention. However there seems to be someone else who has Louis attention and affection.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Why would you ever kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the songs 'Heater' by Conan Gray and 'Girl Crush' by Little Big Town. And when I say inspired I mean just literally the songs in a story form. (Take a shot every time I use song lyrics I dare you.) Like this is what I picture when I hear these songs (but with happy endings). I've been wanting to write this ever since I heard Kid Crow for the first time.  
> Huge thank you to my angle Kat who always helps with everything I love you.   
> Anyway enjoy!

**Day One**

It was the 3rd of December. Harry had gone to the Horan lakehouse with his friends and few other people Harry didn’t know. It was a pretty big group for a cabin weekend, Harry thought, but he didn’t mind the people, considering he knew them all from school. It had been chaos when they arrived, everyone fighting for the best sleeping spots. No one wanted the cursed old sofa that Niall insisted wasn’t too bad to sleep on. But now everyone had settled and they even managed to make dinner for all without too much of a mess. It was early evening still, the sun was setting and the booze had been brought out.

Harry was sitting on the sofa next to Liam and Zayn, who were trying to explain the end of some superhero movie to some of the girls, but Harry wasn’t listening. He was too busy looking over at Louis cracking jokes to Niall, who could barely stand up from laughing so much. Looking at Louis’ perfect soft hair. Admiring Louis’ bright smile that lit up the whole room. Listening to that soft honey giggle he let out everytime he got Niall to crack up. He had the most beautiful hands that Harry had ever seen and he couldn’t even tell you why he thought that. He had never focused on any guy’s hands before, but with Louis, every little detail was beautiful.But it was Louis’ eyes Harry was most focused on. Those blue blue eyes that made Harry trip and tumble over the first time he saw them. Harry would give everything to be able to get close enough so he could study every little detail of Louis' face. Everything about Louis was just… soft. He was also wearing an oversized grey sweater that made him look extra soft today.

Harry was brought back to reality when Perrie nudged Harry asking if he wanted another drink.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You alright mate?”, Liam was looking at Harry with concern.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright, just need some more energy, kinda tired from all the eating we did,” he gave a nervous giggle. He didn’t want to seem too obvious that he was staring at Louis the past 15 minutes without saying a word.

“Lads! Let’s set up beer pong!”, Niall was shouting at them from across the room and now Harry froze. Louis was looking at him. Or maybe he was looking at liam, or the whole sofa. But still, he was looking in Harry’s direction and he felt like Louis knew he had been staring.

Liam and Zayn got up to help Niall and to Harry’s horror, yet pleasure, Louis sat down next to him. It’s not like they’ve never talked before. They’ve been going to the same school the past two years and have known each other for over a year now, thanks to Niall. But Harry has never really been _alone_ with Louis. And even though there were other people around, Louis sitting next to Harry, looking at Harry, talking at Harry, felt intimate.

“How’s it going Haz? Everyone being nice to you?”

Haz? Did he really just call Harry _Haz_? That alone was enough to melt Harry to the sofa. He gave Louis a giggle.

“Yeah, no one has yet to be mean to me here. What about you? Having fun?”

“I’m great! But are you sure you are fine you seem a bit off, babe.”

BABE? Louis needs to stop with the pet names unless he wants to scrubb the Harry shaped puddle from the sofa.

“Oh I guess I’m just a little cold. Happens to me sometimes when I eat too much, haha.”

“Oh babe, don’t worry, I got you! Here take this,” Louis proceeded to take off his sweater and hand it out to Harry. Harry was, yet again, stunned. He was sitting there mouth open looking at Louis who was, now in just a white t-shirt, holding out the shirt so Harry could take it.

“Go on, put it on. I don’t need it. As soon as I start drinking more I will be sweating buckets. Hahah.”

Hesitantly Harry took the sweater and pulled it over his head. To no one's surprise, it smelled amazing, Harry thought. It felt like a warm hug on him, almost like Louis was hugging Harry.

“Thank you, feels warmer already.”

“Please it even looks better on you than it did on me!”

Harry felt a blush creeping in. Louis was looking at him, smiling so softly. He reached his hand out and tucked a stray curl behind Harry’s ear. Harry’s heart was beating faster than he could count. He had never been so close to Louis and he could see all the freckles on Louis cheek. Harry wanted to say something, anything, to have this moment last.

“Ayo! Tommo! Stevie and Bebe are here!” Niall was once again shouting across the room.

“Stevie and Bebe came too?”, Harry said before Louis had the chance to jump up.

“Yeah, they had to go get tires changed before coming here, but now we can get the party started!”, Louis got up ready to greet his friends, but Bebe was already walking over to them.

Bebe was gorgeous. A sight for sore eyes. Blonde hair, perfect figure, a smile and a laugh that lights up any room she walks in. A good student, an amazing friend, nice and kind to everyone around her. She was the picture perfect girlfriend anyone could hope for. And she had Louis.

Harry watched Louis' eyes light up at seeing her. He jumped up to hug Bebe but she had already jumped onto his arms, smiling, laughing. Harry felt instantly jealous. Oh how he wished that was him. (na na na na na.)

****

The night passed slowly. At least that’s how Harry felt. He just couldn’t stop looking over at Louis and Bebe every chance he got. He was playing beer pong with the boys but all he saw was Louis and Bebe singing some love duet on karaoke, basically screaming at each other’s faces. And when Louis was teaming up with Bebe at beer pong, Harry watched from the side how they would celebrate every time one of them hit the cup by jumping and hugging like crazy teenagers. Even when the girls forced everyone to play a game of ‘Never have I ever’, Harry was only focused on how Bebe would constantly whisper something to Louis who would giggle that cursed cute laugh and vice versa. Harry could’ve been in the kitchen getting another drink and seeing Louis put his arm around her while they just chatted with the others. The sweater didn’t feel so warm anymore.

Harry had fun still. Or that’s what he told himself. He didn’t let perfect Bebe ruin his night just because she was getting most of Louis’ attention. And sure maybe Harry was exaggerating about how much Bebe and Louis were spending time together. They did hand out with other people too, but to Harry it seemed like at all times it was still, BebeandLouis. And Harry didn’t blame them. Who would want to spend every second of every hour with Louis. He was everything anyone would want from a partner really, to Harry at least. And Bebe… Harry can’t blame Louis, she was basically the female version of Louis. Fit together like perfect peas in a pod. Why would Louis ever be with Harry, when he had someone like Bebe.

Harry had sat down on the same sofa he had started his night on. Still wearing Louis’ sweater that now had lost all the warmth it had, it was _just_ a sweater after all… The night had calmed down now. The music was shut off and everyone was sitting around the living room, tired, wearing the alcohol off, ready for bed. Niall had brought his guitar out, to no one’s surprise, and was strumming soft tunes while others had those meaningless late night conversations. Bebe sat down next to Harry.

“Harry,” she asked, almost half asleep already.

“Bebe?” Harry was tired as well, not from the drinking so much, but from all the jealousy and sadness he had endured all evening.

“Who are you sharing a room with tonight?”

That felt like an odd question to Harry. Why would Bebe care who Harry sleeps next to.

“Think me and Niall will be sharing the big bedroom with Liam and Zayn. Best bed in the house,” Harry tried to give a little laugh at the end, but he couldn’t find the energy.

“Ooh, I’m jealous!” she said very tiredly. “I think Louis got us the kids’ room, the bed looked so small he’s definitely kicking me off it during the night.”

Harry didn’t like that. He definitely assumed they would be sharing a bed, but somehow hearing it confirmed made it worse.

Bebe’s head fell onto Harry’s shoulder and her breathing slowed down. Did she just fall asleep on Harry? He turned his head to look at her and his nose got caught in her hair. Just like Harry thought, she smelled amazing. Maybe Harry could ask what shampoo or perfume she uses? No that’s sleepy brain thinking, Harry doesn’t need her perfume. He looked at Bebe’s face, her skin still looked soft and glowing even with half her makeup having worn off. He looked at her lips and wondered if they would taste like Louis. Again the sleepy brain was making Harry lose his mind. He hated himself for being jealous of Bebe. She was like an angel, she never hurted anyone and was always super nice to Harry, yet he wanted her gone.

“Alright everyone, not to be the dad of the group, but I think it’s bedtime for everyone, yeah,” Liam, true to his character, had stood up and was pulling Zayn off the ground into his arms. Girls started collecting bottles around the room and Louis came over to the sofa.

“Sorry about her Haz, she tends to fall asleep on people who are wearing cute sweaters,” he said while giving Harry the softest smile. His eyes looked very tired but still so bright and so blue. It took Harry a moment to process what Louis had just said to him. Did he call him Haz again? Then he realised.

“Oh shit, yeah. You need your sweater back. Here,” he started pulling off the sweater but Louis stopped him.

“No, no, you can keep it through the night if you’re still cold. I’m just gonna grab Bebe here and carry her to bed.” He was still smiling at Harry. “Or we could try to wake her up so she can get that makeup off. She’ll hate me if I let her fall asleep with makeup on, Hahah,” Louis laughed.

His tired laugh was even cuter than Harry could’ve ever imagined. But he agreed to help Louis. They both started shaking Bebe up until she was awake enough to walk upstairs with the rest of the girls. Harry went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading to bed himself and found Niall there.

“What’s up with you and Louis then?”

“What?”, Harry’s neck snapped faster than his brain could follow and almost felt dizzy. “What do you mean?”

“Well you two have been glancing at each other since we got here and you are literally wearing his sweater and pretty sure he called you ’Harold’ at one point and you didn’t correct him. You always correct anyone who says that,” Niall continued cleaning up the kitchen, like he didn’t just say the most shocking thing Harry has ever heard.

“I- I mean I was cold so he gave me his sweater, I would do the same with you if I were cold. And we have not shared glances, you have just been drinking.”

“Yeah sure you would share your sweater, but I’ve never known Louis to share with anyone. Also Louis is like always complaining about being cold, I’m surprised he lasted the whole night with just a t-shirt,” Niall put the last of the cans into the recycling bag. “And stop acting like you haven’t been staring at Louis the entire night. You lost us the beer pong game, because you were too busy staring at Louis’ ass.”

“I wasn’t staring at his ass!”

“Whatever you tell yourself, we still lost, and you need to get your head in the game.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and you are taking beer pong way too seriously mate,” Harry was talking way too loudly than was necessary. Niall just scoffed at him.

Harry's heart was beating fast again. Was he really being that obvious? As everyone else noticed? Also Niall said Louis was looking at Harry as well. How did Harry not see that? He needed to find Liam for a second opinion right now.

“I’m going to bed, see you upstairs,” and with that he left to find Liam. To Harry’s luck he was already in the bedroom tucking Zayn into bed and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Harry has always admired Liam and Zayn’s relationship, he wanted what they had; a partner who’s your best friend and a lover.

“Hey Liam,” Harry asked quietly, as to not wake Zayn up.

“What’s up?”

“Did you… do you think…Umm..” Harry hesitated for a bit. How can he frame the question without being too obvious about his crush. “Was I acting weird tonight?”

“What do you mean? You didn’t do anything embarrassing if you’re worried about that mate.”

“No no no, more like… Do you think it’s weird I wore Louis’ sweater all night?”

“Umm no. I mean I could have borrowed my jacket to you too if you were cold.”

Okay so Liam wasn’t helpful. Which Harry should’ve known, he was clueless when it came to reading any signs on anyone. It had taken Zayn months to make Liam see how much he liked him. Now Harry wanted to wake up Zayn. He knows Louis the best, he would know if he was acting weird.

“Can I ask Zayn a question?”

“Mate, does he look like he’s ready to answer any questions?”

“What do you wanna know Harry?”, Zayn’s very quiet tired voice spoke out. His face was half under the covers and he kept his eyes shut.

“Umm, do you think Louis was acting weird tonight? Or like did he act any different than usual?”

“I don’t know, he was pretty much his usual self. I mean did he say something to you?”

“No, it’s just something Niall said, doesn’t matter. Thanks.”

Zayn murmured something inaudible back and rolled over. Liam followed suit and got cuddled up with Zayn on the small bed they were sharing. At least Harry had a big bed and he didn’t need to cuddle with Niall, who had just arrived into the room, turned out the light and said goodnight.

***

Harry couldn’t sleep. Niall was sprawled out on the bed, snoring. Harry was pretty sure Liam and Zayn were making out but he wasn’t going to get up and confirm that. He thought about Louis. How he was probably cuddled up with Bebe under the sheets. Probably making out as well. Come to think of it, Harry has never seen them kiss. Maybe they are one of those couples that don’t like pda? But they do hang our arms around each other in front of people. And maybe they hold hands? Now that Harry’s thinking about it he has never seen them so close as they were tonight. If he passes them at school they just walk next to each other. Maybe they just get more bold with their affection when they are drunk? Harry needs to stop thinking. He’s never gonna get any sleep if he doesn’t get Bebe of his mind. But he can’t get Louis out of his mind. Ever. It’s a constant presence in his head, it’s not his fault Louis has that effect on Harry. He needs to get out, get some air.

Harry creeped out of bed, careful not to wake the others and made his way downstairs. He quickly grabbed any jacket from the rack and stepped onto the patio. The December air was cold and brisk. The sky was clear, and Harry could see thousands of stars luminating the sky. He let out a big sigh that he had been holding onto all night. Why must Harry fall for someone who already has something better.

Suddenly a light appeared behind Harry in the house, someone had gone to the kitchen. Not wanting to seem creepy by standing alone in the cold and dark he went back inside.

“Can’t sleep either I see.” It was Louis. Looked like he had put a kettle on and was grabbing mugs from the cupboard. “Did you want tea as well, Haz?”

The fact that Louis knew it was Harry, somehow made Harry feel very warm. He took the jacket off and made his way to Louis.

“Yeah, I’ll have some. Thanks.”

Louis was now pouring the hot water into two cups with one hand, while the other hand was struggling to get the tea bags out of the box.

“Here, let me,” Harry reached out to help with the box, their fingers touched. For a moment Harry felt like he was in a romcom and they were about to kiss, but that moment quickly faded away because now Louis had spilled some water on the table.

“Shit, sorry Haz!” Louis proceeded to carefully add the tea bags and the milk into the cups. “I would ask if you wanted sugar but that is a crime against tea so I won’t allow it.”

Harry laughed. Why did Louis need to be so charming even in the middle of the night? He handed Harry his tea and they both stood there in silence, leaning against the counter, for a while, just sipping.

Harry wanted to say something. Truth be told he wanted to say everything. He wanted to tell Louis how he felt about him and how seeing him with Bebe makes him feel. Maybe if he confessed to Louis now he could shut Harry down and he could move on. The sooner Louis tells Harry to fuck off the better right? He should give Louis the opportunity now. But before Harry could say anything Louis spoke up.

“Still wearing my sweater,” he said with that soft smile and glimmering eyes. “Were you sleeping with it on?” His tone, now, more curious and not judgemental.

“Umm yeah. I just collapsed into bed as soon as I got to the bedroom, sorry, I’ll wash it.”

“Don’t worry babe, like I said it looks better on you anyway so you can keep it.”

There it was again. _Babe._ Harry knows Louis calls everyone a babe. Harry does it too to be honest. But something about the way Louis says it makes Harry weak at the knees. Harry realised he should reply with something, so he said the first thing that came to mind;

“Well if I keep this one, it’s only fair you get something of mine.”

Fuck. Way to creep a guy out, Harry thought to himself.

“Oh, well if that’s so, I want that denim jacket of yours,” Louis replied with a sly smile.

Now Harry was thrown off. Louis didn’t sound sarcastic or snarky. Was he being serious? Was he flirting? **Was Louis Tomlinson flirting with Harry?**

“The one I came here with? With the furry inside?”

“Yeah that one. Seen you around campus with it and your pink beanie. It looks soft and warm… kinda like your hair,” Louis’ words fading at the end, almost like he was hesitant to say them.

Okay Louis is flirting, that is flirting, and Harry’s heart is going thousand miles per hour. Also Louis has seen him around campus? He has noticed Harry and noticed what he was wearing? Harry’s brain shortcut so the only sound that came out of his mouth was a giggle. Like he was some little school girl _giggling_.

Louis took another sip but didn’t take his eyes off of Harry, a slight smile still present. Harry took a long sip as well since he was basically still shocked that Louis called his hair soft and warm. Trying to think what compliment he can give Louis without being too upfront. He can’t just blurt out ‘you have beautiful eyes’ or i like your whole face’ at him after that, no, it needs to be smooth.

“Listen, Haz-”

“You have your whole face!”

“Sorry what?”, Louis asked with confusion and nervous laughter.

Oh no. What the actual fuck was that brain, Harry felt like punching himself. He had panicked, but what for?

“Sorry, I’m sorry… I just... I wanted to say you have beautiful eyes and that I like your face but it all came out as a mix mess.” Harry felt like dropping on the floor and letting the ground swallow him whole.

“You think I have beautiful eyes?”, Louis sounded unsure, but Harry could hear curiosity in the question.

“I mean yeah. Obviously! You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Harry has no idea where all this sudden confidence came from, but he was thankful he had it now. Since they were sharing stuff now might as well tell Louis everything. But suddenly Louis swatted at him.

“Ouch! What?”

“Bullshit. I do not have the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen. I know it’s a lie because you’ve seen your own eyes in the mirror you knob.”

Harry stood there stunned (again), glaring at Louis. Did he just compliment and insult him?

“Did you just call me a knob?”

“A beautiful knob actually.”

“No, you said my eyes are beautiful and I’m a knob.”

“Well I meant that you are a gorgeous knob. Most wonderful knob on any door.”

“Is that your way of giving compliments,” Harry laughed. “Can’t be too nice, so you have to throw in some insults.”

“When I’m around you I find it hard to be smooth,” Louis looked at his mug shyly.

Wait, was Louis saying Harry makes him nervous? Was Niall right about the glances?

Louis continued with a nervous laugh: “I mean it’s pretty obvious I suppose. Even Niall said I was starting to give off Edward Cullen vibes with all the staring hahah.”

“You were looking at me? Like tonight?”

“Every time you turned to look at me I thought I got caught. I didn’t want you to catch me creeping. Sorry if you thought that was weird, I just.... I find you endearing, Harry.” Louis looked at Harry, seemingly waiting for a reply.

It was way too late and Harry has been awake way too long to process this. Did Louis Tomlinson just say he _liked_ Harry? Harry, who has had a crush on Louis since the first week of school. Was this really happening? But what about…

“Wait, but what about you and Bebe? Aren’t you two like a thing?”

Louis almost spit some of his tea and started laughing.

“Me and Bebe?” More laughter. “Sorry, hahah, sorry.. Me and Bebe are just best friends, we’ve known each other since kindergarten and are more like brother and sister. Yeah, I’m gay.” Louis finished his sentence with a bright smile and turned his full body towards Harry.

Harry feels like punching himself again. He has spent the past year dreaming about Louis, but thinking he has no chance. Now he’s telling him he is definitely available AND he likes Harry back.

“Fuck Louis, I’ve been obsessed with you since we first met, but you were always with Bebe so I assumed…”

“So you like me back?”, Louis sounded almost eager.

“Umm yeah! I mean like you, I’ve been looking over at you all night. You know, just… admiring.”

There was a silence. A moment where both of them just looked at each other. Both frozen in place with the realisation that they have mutual affection towards each other. It might have only been a few seconds but it felt like forever. Harry wanted to kiss him, but seemed unavailable to move.

Then Louis broke the silence with a whisper, barely audible: “Can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...  
> Honestly trying to get chapter 2 done as soon as possible but in the meanwhile stream walls I guess and thanks for reading!


End file.
